Why Can't I Just Say Goodbye?
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Ichigo has met a girl named Aimee, who can see the nearly departed and is a soul reaper too! They become best friends, and maybe even more. But ever since she died, he's been having dreams. Now he has to figure out if it's just dreams... or a cry for help
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, a great genius did and that's not me**

* * *

Ichigo's Prov:

"Ichigo...what are the guys doing over there?" asked Rukia. I looked at the place where she was pointing to. "There skateboarding" I answered. "Why?" she asked. She asks the most stupidest questions. "Because they feel like it" I answered. "Yeah...but why?" she asked again. "Why do you ask so many questions?" "Because I'm studying the actions of you people in this world" "Man, for a smart ass soul reaper, you sure are stupid" She slapped me...hard. Damn that stupid girl. She so sensitive. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled rubbing my cheak. "For calling me stupid! You do not treat me like that!" she said. I ruffled her hair, "I can treat you anyway I want, do you know why? 'Cause you're a kid" I said. She pulled my hand away. "I told you this before, I may _look_ like a kid but I'm over 150 years old!" she yelled. I put my hands on the back of my head. "Yeah yeah" I answered. All she did was pout.

"Ichigo...why is that boy sitting there all alone" she asked. "Where?" I asked. "There, the guy with the hat and a sweatshit with his hood going over his head" she pointed to him. "I can't see him" I said. "There, the guy covering his eyes with his hat" she said. I saw him. "Uhh, he's alone because he wants to be" I answered. "Why don't the guys ask him to skate with them?" she asked. "I don't know" I answered.

Then I saw a bunch of thugs walking towards them. "Uh oh, this isn't going to be good" I said. I walked over to the skatebaord park with Rukia. "This is our skateboard park" one of the thugs said. "I don't see your name on it" answered this guy. I think he goes to my school. They got into a whole fight, verbally, not physical. "I have no time for this" I told Rukia. "Ichigo, you have to help them. Those guys will get beat up if you don't help them. C'mon Ichigo, they're from your school" she said. Then I saw one of the thugs punch a guy from my school.

I pulled my sleaves up getting ready to fight. Before I knew it, the guy that was alone before went next to me. "I think you're going to need some help" he said. "I can handle this" I answered. But he put up his fists getting ready for a fight. We started fighting them. Damn, he was really good! I never thought anyone could fight like that. He was good. We beat the crap out of those guys. "If you punks come here again, I'll kick your sorry little asses!" said the guy.

"Hey, thanks man for backing me up" I said. "No problem" he answered. Then a bunch of girls went to him saying how brave he was a how cool he was and stuff like that. "Hey, I was fighting too" I said. "Yeah, but your a loser" said Arisawa. I rolled my eyes. "Girls, girls, please, I'm not intrested in any of you" he said. I swear...when he was saying _girls_ it sounded like a girl until he cleared his throat and it sounded like a boy again. "Yo, girls, stop" he said, or she, or whatever. Then he threw off his sweat shirt revealing a girl fugure with a shirt on that says _Above the influence _with an arrow on it. She took of her hat, and her black hair showed. Damn...she's a girl!!!! "See, I'm no guy" she said. All the girls were embarressed and they went on with their normal lives.

I couldn't believe it. A girl...fighting like that. I picked up her hat and walked up to her. "So that's why you were covering your face...clever" I said. "Well, I guess this is a shocker for you, isn't it" she said. "Well...yeah. I mean, not every day you see a girl dressed up as a guy. So, why are you dressed as a guy?" I asked putting the hat on her head. "Well, I was skateboarding before, and I wanted to challenge those guys in skatebaording. So I dressed up as a guy knowing that they won't take me seriously if they knew I was a girl. So I got what I wanted, and I beat them. Then I rested at the side chatching my breath...all of a sudden you show up" she said.

Then Rukia clears her throat showing her presents. "Oh, yeah, this thing over here is Rukia" I said. "Hi!" she said in her fake, all nice girl look. "Hey, I'm Aimee" she said. "Oh, yeah, I'm Ichigo" "So, how did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Rukia. "Oh, my master taught me" she replied. "He must be very proud of you" said Rukia. "Hey, won't your parents be worried that you're fighting thugs 3 times your size" I joked. "Umm...I don't have any parents" Damn, I'm so stupid! Now I made her feel bad, great job Ichigo! "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know" I said. "Oh, don't worry about it" she said smiling.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before" I said to her. "Oh, I just moved here this morning" "Oh, what school are you going to?" asked Rukia. She said that she was going to my school. All of a sudden, a helpless spirit comes running towards me, and she was crying. "What happened?" I asked. I forgot that I'm around a person that doesn't see ghosts! God I'm stupid. She's going to think I talk to myself. She just looked at me "Oh, umm, I said what happened to you...umm...because--" but then she cut me off. "You can see ghosts too?" she asked. I never met someone who's seen spirits, besides my sister.

"Wait, you can see the nearly departed too?" I asked her. " I asked you first" she said. "Yeah, so you can too?" "Yeah, I can" but then she looked at the little girl spirit, "What happened sweatie?" she asked. "A m-m-monster!" I looked at Rukia. She nodded her head and put on that glove thing. "A hollow..." said Aimee. She took out a little frog case fillled with candy. "Hey why don't you use this?" she gave me a piece of candy. "What's that for?" I asked. "It's a replacement. Whenever you go and fight a hollow, and different spirit with go in your body while you're away" said Rukia. "How the hell do you know?" I asked her. "Because only sould reapers carry that around" she replied. "So that means--" "Yes, she's a sould reaper too Ichigo"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I know it's not that good, but it's still an introduction to the next chapter. So it'll get better please review!**


	2. The invisible, perverted Man

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!**

* * *

Your prov:

They were talking, but I couldn't concentrate somehow. For some reason, Ichigo's orange hair was distracting me. Then Ichigo waved his hand infront of me. "Hey, girl, you ok?" I snapped out of my little trance. "Wha...? Oh, umm, yeah" I said. "What were you looking at?" he asked. "Your hair" "What, you think it's weird for a guy to have orange hair?" "No, it's cute" I said with a smile. Shoot, did I just say that? "Uhh, thanks?" "So, you're a soul reaper?" asked Rukia. "Uhh, no, not exactly..." "What do you mean not exactly?" she asked. "Well, I am...but only for a little while. I can't explain it but, I am, but I'm not...you know what I mean?" "Like a subsitute soul reaper" said Ichigo. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that, so"

"HELLO! MISTER, MISS, THERE'S A MONSTER OUT THERE!" yelled the spirit. "Oh, I almost forgot" I said. "Yeah, me too" I popped the candy thing in my mouth. I still don't know what they're called. Another spirit thing went and took over my body. "Hello, I'm Aimee, 15 years old and..." "Yeah yeah, I heard it before. Just take care of my body" I said. "Of course" she answered. Me and Ichigo was in our soul reaoer form. "I still can't believe how big your sword is Ichigo" said Rukia. "Well, you know me, the awsome guy with the big sword" he said. I looked at him. "My sword it bigger" I said sticking my tounge at him. "Whatever" I love it when guys say they're are all that...because I get to ruin it for them.

We followed Rukia to where the Hollow was located. It was big...well, bigger than usual. It was holding a woman in its hand, claw, thing. But she wasn't a spirit. "AHHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE...PLEASE!!!!" she screatched. "I'll distract him and hold him off. You get the woman!" I told him. "No! You're getting the girl" he said. "Fine!" I hate it when guys want to be all _mocho. _He jumped and started distracting it. It dropped the woman, and I caught her. "Oh my goodness, I'm floating!" she said. The Hollow realized that it dropped the woman and saw me carrying her. "Aimee, watch out!" yelled Ichigo. I looked up, and it grabbed my ankle. I was upsidedown. I felt like a bat...I hate bats. The woman kept on screaming and squirming, then she grabbed my neck. I was choking. "Ah, some perverted, invisible man is carrying me!" she yelled. Uh-oh, this isn't going to be good.

Ichigo went down on the ground waving his arms hight in the air. "Hey! You bastard!" he yelled. The Hollow looked at him. "Yeah you! Hey punk, over here!" That fool! He's going to get in so much trouble! The Hollow dropped me. "Ahhh! Invisible, perverted man, don't drop me!" she yelled and held my neck. I landed on my feet. "Oh, thank you invisible perverted man, I will never forget you!" and she ran off. Strange woman. And I'm a damn girl!

Ichigo was fighting the Hollow on his own. "Hey Aimee! A little help here" he yelled. I started fighting with him. "Miss me?" I asked. "Yeah, whatever, just help me beat the crap out of this guy!" The Hollow swung its arm thrusting us on the ground. I was barley able to get up, but I did. I put my hand out to help Ichigo up. "That little bastard, I'm gonna get you! RAAAA!!" And he charged at it. I followed him. He attacked it, but each time he hit it, nothing happend. "What the hell? I'm blowing all my might into it, but nothing's happening!" he yelled. He was very frustrated. "Aim for the mask!" yelled Rukia from the bottom.

At the same time, me and Ichigo went towards the make of the Hollow, but he threw his arm at us making us fall on the ground. But this time we landed on our feet. Then I got an idea. "Hey Ichigo, do you really want to beat this bastard?" "Hell yeah!" "Ok, I'll distract him, then you go on top of his head and smash that mask into pieces!" I yelled. "Ok!" I waved my arms like Ichigo did before. "Hey! You! Over here, a nice juicy soul right over here!" Man, what the hell am I getting myself into? The Hollow looked my way. And as I told Ichigo, he went on the Hollow's head. "Here's a presant for you!" he yelled, and jabbed his sword in the mask causing it to split right down the center. Then Ichigo went next to me. I gave a big breath. "It's over" I said. Then I sat on the ground. "It's over" I repeated. Then he sat next to me. "Yeah...it is" he said.

Then Rukia came running towards us. "Finally, I didn't think you guys would be able to defeat that Hollow" she said. "So, you impressed Rukia?" he asked. "It was pretty good" she answered. Then Ichigo went on his feet. "PRETTY GOOD?! I work my ass off trying to fight that huge Hollow, and all I get is a pretty good?!" he yelled. "Hey, at least I gave you a compliment" she said. I got up. "Hey, don't get all the credit, I helped too" I said. "Yeah, ok, fine. So Rukia, did Aimee do pretty good also?" he said in anm annoyed voice. "No, she did excellent" she said. Ichigo's mouth dropped. In the outside I was smiling, in the inside I'm laughing my ass off. Ichigo's face was just so funny. "Oh, so I'm a pretty good and she's an excellent? Oh how nice Rukia!" he yelled. "Well, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have defeated that Hollow" she said.

They were arguing like brother and sister. Now that I think about it, I wonder how my brother is doing. I haven't seen him in more that 10 years. I even wonder if he's still alive. Rukia was yelling hard. "Ok you guys, calm down. There's no need for fighting" I said. "Yeah there is, Ichigo is being very inconciderate!" she said. "It's either you stop fighting with him, or continue fighting and everybody looking at you thinking that you're crazy yelling at nobody" I said. She looked around her. People were staring at her like she needed help. She gave a fake smile. "Hi! I uhh, better go now" she said. Ichigo laughed at her, then she slapped him. All I could do was chuckle.

"C'mon, let's get a burger" I said. "Yeah, nice call Aimee" said Ichigo. Then Rukia gave us a confused look. "What's a buger?"

* * *

**Well, there it is. Let me just tell you that it's just another introduction. I usually have 1 chapter as an intro, but in this one I have 2. So I would REALLY love it if you would review please. **


End file.
